


peta sebuah kepala.

by mollasseulkka (cheonsagateun)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gore, Metaphors, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/mollasseulkka
Summary: Bagaimana caranya memetakan sebuah kepala?





	peta sebuah kepala.

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari the tell-tale heart (edgar allan poe) dan twilight homicide song.

Bagaimana caranya memetakan sebuah kepala?

Pertanyaan itu berdengung riuh di kepalamu—entah sejak kapan. Mungkin semenjak kau mendengar perkataan dosenmu—tentang keajaiban kepala manusia. Kepala manusia yang, biarpun hanya sepersepuluh digunakan, mampu menampung seisi dunia dan semesta di dalamnya. Kau membayangkan bagaimana caranya menjejalkan dunia dan semesta ke dalam sebuah kepala. Pasti padat, sesak, semrawut bak pemukiman kumuh Jakarta. Kau berpikir dan berpikir, dan menyimpulkan bahwa kepala butuh sebuah peta. Kau saja tersesat jika kau dilempar pada gang-gang kecil ibukota, apalagi kepala yang lebih padat, bukan?

Tetapi bagaimana caranya memetakan sebuah kepala? Kau bertanya pada temanmu yang senang membaca peta dan ia menggeleng. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Pun tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana. Bukan kekecewaan yang kau rasakan, tetapi sebuah desir aneh bergairah. Keinginan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil memetakan kepala. Bukankah menyenangkan?

Untuk dapat memetakan kepala, kau harus mengenal kepala dan segala isinya, segala semesta yang pepat berjejal di dalamnya. Kau sudah memutuskannya. Di malam itu, kepala seseorang kau buat menggelinding lepas. Dengan pisau dan godam, kau burai isi kepalanya. Keningmu berkerut, menyadari bahwa semesta yang selama ini kau kira pepat berjejal di dalam kepala tak lebih dari gurat-gurat putih kelabu substansi otak. Bahwa ternyata, isi kepala tidaklah sesemerawut yang kau pikirkan—isi kepala tertata rapi dan kompleks, dengan tatanan yang tidak bisa dipahami olehmu. Kau menemukan kepalamu berdenyut, mengetahui bahwa memikirkan ini membuat semesta di dalam kepalamu sendiri mulai mencuat sana-sini keluar dari tatanannya. Mulai menyatu dan menggumpal, seakan meraung untuk minta turut dipetakan.

Memetakan sebuah kepala—mungkin kau bisa memulainya dari kepalamu sendiri?

Karena itulah, kau melakukannya. Jemarimu menggoreskan darah yang sama pada dinding putih. Gores gores acak merah, sesuai apapun yang kau pikir bersemayam di balik batok tengkorak. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, tidak tahu cara terbaik memetakan isi kepala yang bak benang kusut menggumpal. Kepalamu tidak turut terburai dan kau tidak bisa melihat isinya dengan jelas—tetapi dengan jemarimu, kau berusaha memburainya. Dengan gores-goresan darah di atas dinding. Gores yang perlahan menjadi cakaran, cakar demi cakar kau torehkan beriringan dengan derik ngilu kuku digores paksa di tembok hingga lepas, hingga sekali lagi, kau melihat _merah_. Merah terpeta di atas dinding, dengan gores lebih dalam. Merah menetes-netes dari kuku-kuku yang lepas. Merah ada di sepanjang matamu

Merah. Merah. Dan kau masih tak tahu bagaimana caranya memetakan sebuah kepala. [***]


End file.
